Holy Weapons of Jugdral
In Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu there are a number of holy weapons that can only be used by certain people and give high stat boosts. How To Use In order to be able to use a holy weapon there are two prerequisites. First, the character must have major holy blood from the god whose weapon he or she is attempting to use; this gives a star (*) rating in that weapon type. Second, they must obtain the holy weapon through story means or start out with it because it is impossible to sell holy weapons to the pawn shop. Swords Swords are the most abundant type of holy weapon other than magic, and the player eventually gets control of all of them. Tyrhung The Holy Sword that the house of Chalphy is famed for. Its stat boosts are greater than any other holy weapon other than Naga, and its boosts go to skill, speed, and especially resistance. It is used by Sigurd and Seliph, and the sword makes them both mage killers. Balmunc The Divine Sword of Isaac. It gives speed boosts that turn Shanan, its only wielder, into a dodging machine despite a mediocre speed growth, and it also gives a skill bonus, which increases the chance Starlight Sword will activate. It should be noted that Skasaher and Lakche can wield the Balmunc through a glitch if their father is Holyn. Mystletainn The Demon Sword of Agustria. It gives the skill Critical to whoever possesses it along with a high skill boost and a decent resistance boost, turning it into the best Baron-killing weapon. It is used against you by Eltshan and later for you by Aless. Spears Both of the holy spears come from the Thracian peninsula, and both are used against you at one point, but you get one of them. Gae Bolg The holy spear of the kings of Lenster. It gives reasonable boosts in defense, skill, and strength. The player gets the use of it for a short time with Cuan, and Altenna uses it against you for a short time and after she is recruited, she will be able to use it to the end of the game. Gungnir The holy spear of the Thracian dragonkings. It is identical to the Gae Bolg, but it gives a bonus to speed in place of skill. It is used against Cuan, who at this point has the Gae Bolg, and Ethlin when both appear in Chapter 5 on your side (but not under player control). It is later used against you by Areone during Chapter 9 and in the Final Chapter, but if Altenna talks to him in the Final Chapter, Areone will come to your side (but not under player control). Axe There is only one of these, and you don't get the use of it, which is a shame. Swanchika The holy axe of the house of Dozel. It is best used defensively, giving a large bonus to defense and a more modest bonus to resistance. Though it is the only physical holy weapon with 1~2 range, it also has 20 weight and 70 hit. It is used by Langobalt and Burian, but Danan has the potential to use it, even if he doesn't. Bow Again, there's only one, but this time you get to use it. Ichii-bal The holy bow of the house of Jungby. The holy weapon gives a modest boost to strength and speed, but it also gives the Live skill. It is used on your side twice, by Briggid and later her son Faval. Staff There's just one staff, and it is usable by the player. Valkyrie Staff This holy staff of Edda revives any dead character. It is first used by Claud, but can later be used by Corpul if you pair Claud with Sylvia, or Sety if you pair Claud with Ferry. Magic The most inclusive category of holy weapon, merged because there is only one weapon of each type of magic. Falaflame The holy flame of Velthomer is only used twice by Alvis, once when he is on your side (but not under player control) and is used once against you. It gives bonuses to resistance, defense, and magic. Thor Hammer The holy thunder of Freege is used against you five times: Once by Reptor, once by Bloom, and thrice by Ishtar. It gives a generous bonus to skill and also slightly increases speed. Holsety The holy wind of Silesia is used by Levn and later by either Sety, Arthur or even Corpul (depending on who Levn is paired with). It has properties identical to those of the Balmunc. Naga The holy light of Barhara. Naga gives very generous bonuses to speed, skill, defense, and resistance and is only used by Yuria. Loptous The darkness of Loptous. It not only gives 5 points to resistance, but also halves all incoming damage to the wielder before defense is taken into account (unless Naga is used against it). You encounter Loptous twice, both times with it being wielded by Yurius. Category:Lists Category:Weapons